Despairs Own Obssesion
by Songbird45
Summary: Junko realizes the power of Makato early, and begins to take steps in order to prevent her coming defeat This is my first story on here and is a work in progress, and reviews or suggestions are appreciated


Junko stared at the monitor in front of her, frowning at the students who slept soundly in their beds. Despair would reach them soon, she was sure of that but there was something else bothering her. She had already planted the seeds of doubt in the minds of the students, their precious secrets would soon be revealed to everyone if they did not act quick enough. She should have been feeling the sweet euphoric sensation of the coming despair. Instead, she felt a tugging at the back of her mind, like something had been forgotten. It wasn't the first time she had felt this, and as Junko studied the students she considered what it's cause could be. Suddenly, the face of one students who had been very talkative during the last class trial appeared on the monitor, and it all became clear. She could see it clearly, Makoto Naegi was going to soil her plans, he would unite the students with his hope and turn her game against her. A moan escaped her mouth, followed by a grin as she looked at Makoto. Despair ran through her body, flowing through her veins. No matter what she did, she would never be able to conquer Makoto. All the careful planning and strategic moves couldn't change that, and it was simply despair inducing. She sat back in her chair and bit her lip. In all her life, she had ever felt a feeling such as this. An idea popped into Junko's head , and the grin on her face grew even wider. She was going to break the rules, but it didn't matter. She was going to speak to him, reveal this despair to him and show him what it is he was up against. Perhaps it would break him, and her plans to spread despair across the world would succeed. If not, well there was always plenty of despair to be found in failure.

Makato Naegi woke up to the sound of knocking at the door. After the initial sleepiness remove itself from his mind a chill went down his spine. The last time someone had disturbed his sleep in such a way comment one of his friends had died. as he got up to answer the door his eyes started to the bathroom in the corner of the room. An image of his friend with a knife in her chest flashed before his mind. He shook away the thought, and made his way to the door. Once he opened it, his eyes widened as Monokuma waddled confidently into his room.

"Optimistic as ever aren't you Ultimate Lucky Student? Don't you know I could have been a nasty killer!" He flashed his claws and made a little growl that would have been cute if Makoto didn't know what the robotic bear was capable of. Monokuma jumped up onto his bed, and rested his head in his little paws. Makoto turned around, and questioned the little bear,

"What do you want?"

"Puhuhuhu...It's not what I want Makoto Naegi, it's what you want,"

Makoto stared at him puzzled,

"What I want? What do you mean what I want?"

The bear jumped off his bed and waddled right up to Makoto, and said,

"I want to show you who the mastermind is,"

Makoto suddenly felt his body lock up once these words left the ber, and his mind raced with possibilities. What was he talking about? Why would he reveal the mastermind now? And why tell him? This was definitely a trap, made to lure Makoto out, maybe another motive. But if it wasn't…

"Well? Why don't you come with me, and test out that Ultimate Luck of yours," He suddenly found his thoughts broken by the vice of Monokuma, who had begun to move toward the door. His eyes followed the bear until he had left the room, leaving the door wide open. His mind continued to fill with thoughts of what exactly Monokuma could be planning. Makoto suddenly found himself taking a step forward, and his head cleared. He had to follow the robot, if not for himself than for his classmates. If there was any possibility of them escaping, he had to make sure he tried. There were things he had to know, questions only the mastermind could possibly answer. Above all, he had to ensure that the killing game would end. Makoto took a step into the hallway, and looked around. It must have been the middle of the night, there were no doors open and it was dead silent. Makoto closed his door, and made his way quietly down the hallway, looking for where Monokuma could have gone. As he crept down, he noticed something was different. The door to Junko's room had opened. As he came closer, the image of her body stuffed with spears game into his mind. Why had Monokuma taken him here? He walked inside, and froze when he saw what awaited him. On the bed sat Junko, stroking the head of the now dormant Monokuma.

"You're...you can't be,"

The words tumbled out of Makoto's mouth as Junko got off the bed and ran to hug him.

"Nagei, it's so good to see you again!" Makoto stood there, unmoving as Junko stepped back and smiled widely at him.

"We have a lot to catch up on,"


End file.
